


Comm me, maybe

by SweetPollyOliver



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, Hook-Up, Humor, Open Marriage, Will Riker: first love; husband; wing man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver
Summary: Kathryn Janeway has not had a good shag outside of a holodeck in literal years. Enter Deanna.





	Comm me, maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parcequelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parcequelle/gifts).



Will slid through the crowded party to stand next to Deanna and snake an arm around her waist to give her a quick squeeze. 

“How was your chat with Admiral Janeway?” he asked. She bit her lip.

Deanna Troi-Riker was rarely starstruck. As a member of the fifth house her whole life and a senior officer on the Federation’s flagship for much of her adult life, she was more than used to rubbing shoulders with people whose wedding she had idly read about during a haircut the week before or whose career she had followed since the academy. 

Janeway had been different. 

There was just something about Voyager. Even now, years after they’d arrived home, seeing a former Voyager crew member had the tendency to make the breaths of people who recognised them catch for a second. The war had been over three years when Voyager returned to earth, but had left the Federation rattled, tense and marred with cynicism--the return of their people to them from the Delta quadrant had come at a moment when they had badly needed uplifting. 

But that hadn’t been it either. Not really.

“Will,” she said hesitantly. “I need to ask you something.”

“If you’ve gotten lucky, I’m happy to sleep in the guest bedroom,” he smiled broadly with an arched eyebrow. 

And, well, that was kind of the crux of the issue. Throughout their conversation, Deanna had received an almost overwhelming sense that Janeway would have liked nothing better than to send Will off packing to the guest bedroom for the night.

And while it wasn’t the first time, nor the last, her empathy had picked up on what you might call amorous feelings, it had never been this intense or this emphatically directed at her. And that worried her a little. 

“You would tell me if I was becoming my mother wouldn’t you?” she asked in a quiet hiss as she turned to face her husband.

His smile flickered for a second as though he was holding back a laugh.

“Well I quite like being on speaking terms with you,” he said. “So I’ve gotta say: probably not.” 

She let out a quick exhalation of air frustratedly. 

“Some help you are,” she said. 

“What exactly has you asking me this?” he asked, less playfully now, moving his hand from her waist to rub up and down her tricep firmly. 

Deanna looked back over to Kathryn Janeway, who was speaking with the host of the party, Reginald Barclay: the world’s most reluctant birthday boy, in the far corner of the room. Their eyes met briefly and she was hit again with a wave of desire. She felt a flush climb up her décolletage and neck before settling in her cheeks. She gasped lightly. 

“Oh, I see,” Will said, the playfulness back in his voice. “So you have gotten lucky.”

“What if this is the first sign?” Deanna said, despairingly. “What if what I thought was my mother’s idea of a joke all these years was, in fact, earnest belief that people desperately wanted to take her to bed?”

“I’m not convinced that you have to worry on that score,” Will said, following her line of sight over to Janeway. He winked at her and Janeway laughed in return. “Go get ‘er, tiger.” 

With that, he took off to go over to talk to Worf, leaving her alone as Janeway returned to her. 

“Hello again, Commander,” she said with a cool confidence that Deanna couldn’t fathom, given what (she thought, she hoped) the woman was feeling. 

“I was hoping you’d have the time to talk some more,” Deanna replied, aiming for the same level of mildly intrigued detachment and possibly overshooting into eager. 

“I could hardly stay away after Reg told me all about you,” she said, tipping her glass towards Reg, who was now sitting on a sofa resting his head against the back cushion and stroking his cat. No introvert was ever lonely at a party with a cat, he had told her once before he adopted Neelix, so if he was going to take the step to start hosting then he had to have a cat. 

“Nothing good I hope, Admiral?” Deanna said, taking refuge in flirtatiously tinged cliche. Oh God, she really was becoming her mother. 

“On the contrary, glowing,” Janeway continued. “He told me you’re a top-notch counsellor and that he regularly falls hopelessly in love with you in the spring and then sometimes again in the autumn. And please, call me Kathryn.”

“I admire his ability to romanticise the seasons all those years we were in deep space,” Deanna said. “But I suppose no one would know how to keep a sense of normalcy on a starship better than you. Kathryn.” 

“Some things do fall by the wayside,” Janewa- Kathryn replied. “Keeping things normal for other people did mean that I had to remain a little apart. I didn’t have very much in the way of romance, I’m afraid, neither in the spring nor the autumn.” 

“I’m sure that’s changed though since you’ve been back?” Deanna asked. 

“Would you like to change it?” Kathryn asked her. 

*

They crashed through the door just seconds after it slid open, stumbling and giggling. 

"I don't believe you're as out of practice as you've led me to believe," Deanna said in between breaths as her companion kissed down her neck and palmed her hip with purpose

"I share, with our host, a certain fondness for holodecks," Kathryn said against the hollow of her throat.

"Oh," Deanna replied, mind still racing with secondhand feelings clustering on top of her own. 

"And like him, I too could see myself falling madly in love with you a few times a year," Kathryn continued.

"I'm sure that could be accommodated," Deanna said. She lifted the leg that the other woman had been stroking down and wrapped it around her waist. 

After that, they didn't say an awful lot of anything between gasps and whimpers. When Kathryn finally came with her legs wrapped around Deanna's head, she burst into tears. 

Deanna crawled back up her body, dropping kisses against her bellybutton, her ribcage, her sternum, before finally kissing both cheeks and wiping them with her hands. 

"That was..." Kathryn started. 

"Yes," Deanna agreed. "It was."


End file.
